UN AMOR PARA NO OLVIDAR
by StarFive
Summary: Drama- Romance...Satoshi-Daisuke...Yaoi-el primero q hago...solo denle una oportunidad - OneShot...


Este anime no me pertenece, escribo para mi sana diversión. _Y desahogarme un poco._

Yaoi –: Es el primero que hago yaoi, y es de mi categoría "Drama-Romance" - Sobre aviso no hay engaño, ténganme piedad y denle una oportunidad.

Y para dejar de hablar, consíganse unos payuelos, si quieren continuar.

UN AMOR PARA NO OLVIDAR

Hace mucho que te conozco y la verdad estar aquí a tu lado es un gran placer que me excita de una manera sobre natural que hace que me vuelva loco cada día mas… _mas sin embargo ya se que tu ya no estarás más_.

Aun recuerdo la primera ves que nos vimos, era una noche igual a esta con muchas estrellas pero sin la luna llena, pero yo estaba ebrio y deambulaba las calles, aun no puedo creer que ayas ayudado a un extraño, aun vagabundo, aun borracho; se que estaba bastante ebrio, pero aun así, la calidez con la que me ayudantes me dejo con una sensación tan rara y tan calida, que no la supe diferenciar…

Paso el tiempo y esa calidez se transformo en algo mas… y te lo dije _TE AMO_… y asi nuestra relación de un mes se trasformo en ya 6 años… _pero…_

Solo si me hubieras dicho antes de lo que te pasaba, no cuando nos conocimos, pero si después de nuestra primera noche juntos, si hubieras confiado en mi tal ves yo hubiera hecho lo posible para darte todo, absolutamente todo, antes de que tu te vayas, pero el hubiera no existe ya no puedo cambiar el pasado, _puedo hacer algo del futuro…_

Ahora entiendo por que ya no lo hacíamos, por que te escapabas con una excusa estupida e irrelevante, sabia que algo andaba mal, mas sin embargo te deje, ya que no quería mostrar mi lado de preocupación, _no te quería presionar, _me arrepiento de todas esas veces que mi orgullo surgía y te trataba de lastimar, preguntándote miles de veces haciéndote dudar de lo que yo sentía por ti, mas sin embargo tu me sonreías y hacías que todo se dispersara _yo solo cambiaba mi mirada a otro lado_.

_Realmente te amo…Pero __no lo mostré de la forma con la que tu me lo expresabas…_

Pero… por que hasta ahora me entero ya después de 6 años, mas sin embargo eso ya no están doloroso, como enterarse de los labios de otra gente, por que no fui el primero, por que me protegiste de una realidad _en la cual yo te podía ayudar_, me hubiera encantado haberla enfrentado esa cruda y cruel realidad contigo _solo contigo_, no quiero pensar en que are si tu no estarás, pero no puedo y siempre pienso _que are solo y sin ti_,_ por que me matas de dolor y de soledad, realmente te quieres vengar de mi forma fría, de la forma en que a ti te trate, quieres que con eso pague…O Dios, si eso es un castigo… yo lo acepto… aunque me este muriendo en vida y de soledad… yo lo acepto!!..._

Se levanto de la cama y se recarga contra la cabecera de esta, su cansancio y fatiga por pensar y no dormir muy bien durante días era tan grande y agotador que su cuerpo pedía descanso pero su mente y corazón _no querían, _no quería perderse ningún momento, ningún detalle, suspiro o gesto del moreno, así que lo observa dormir, recorre con sus bellos ojos grises, todas sus facciones y movimientos, todos sus suspiros y balbuceos, todo lo que fuera referente al rubio, _quería ser el primero, _sus ojos pasaron por todo el cuerpo de este, incluso imaginándose lo que la sabana no le permitía ver. Cerró fuerte mente sus ojos y una lagrima traviesa y solitaria le recorrió su mejilla pálida _tan rápido como apareció y tan lento que se esfumo;_ mas sin embargo él no sentía esa sensación ya que sus pensamientos estaban en como podía ser posible que se _pudiera ir_, la limpio con su muñeca mas como acción que por su voluntad y voltio a ver el rostro del chico; el rostro del moreno reflejaba tanta paz y quietud, tanta pureza, sonrió con ternura al ver que dormía sonriendo. Parpadeo por un instante grabándose esa imagen para siempre y al abrirlos el chico pelorojizo lo miraba con ternura, _amor,_ y preocupación infinita.

- Ya me e enterado – dijo sin balbucirá y sin temor, _ya que perderlo, seria peor que perder su orgullo_ – solo quiero saber por que callaste todo este tiempo?... – dijo y comenzó a soltar lagrimas, mas sin embargo lo seguía viendo fijamente. Con su orgullo destrozado, pero como un humano entero.

- Yo, no quería verte en ese estado – trataba de decir pero con un gran nudo en el estomago y otro en su garganta – además… yo … - agacha la mirada y encierra sus puños, - no pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos, te lo quería decir, pero si tu me dejabas… se que fue muy cruel de mi parte, se que no merezco perdón, pero estaba tan necesitado de amor, que no vi otra salida… se que soy un egoísta, pero te juro que todo lo que te dije y exprese realmente fue amor puro.

Él albino aprovecho esto y se abrazo muy fuerte a el, _como no entendía esos sentimientos, _si se pusiera en su lugar, tal ves eso hubiera hecho…

_- __Si tan solo yo hubiera aprestado más atención - _logro balbucirá, el pelirrojo se aflojo y libero sus puños, como pudo se abrazo del alvino y continúo derramando lágrimas. _Que hubiera sucedido si lo hubiera dicho antes. _

- Satoshi, discúlpame, pero pensé que era lo mejor para los dos, pensé, yo solo pensé que aunque estuviera muriéndome, te podía salvar a ti también, mas sin embargo estoy viendo que te estoy matando en vida… yo buscaba la forma de decírtelo, lo siento, realmente no era mi intención _nunca lo fue -_ lo abraza por el cuello y lo acerca un poco a su cuerpo.

- Cuanto tiempo te queda – dijo - me dieron 7 u 8 años, pero ahora como ya no e ido al medico ya no lo se, y me da mucho miedo ir a ver – dijo derramando lagrimas a todo lo que daba – pero una cosa quiero que si sepas, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, y si hice algo estos meses solo fue pensando en ti – y le beso demostrándole todo el amor que sentía, le acaricio su pecho desnudo, pasando rápidamente por su espalda y atraerlo un poco más.

Satoshi no hizo mas que contestar al ferviente amor que el también sentía, lo recostó con suavidad en la cama, tratándolo como si fuera algo de porcelana, mas sin embargo tocándolo como lo mas suave y placentero que podía, todo lo que restaba de noche lo utilizo para recorrerlo, besarlo, saborear y dejar impreso ese gran amor, como si fuera la primera ves que lo hicieran pero con mas intensidad, como si fuera la ultima… Daisuke contesto con la misma intensidad y pasión, y al mismo tiempo soltando lágrimas de dolor.

--

-Ya hace un año que tú te has ido de mi lado – dijo alado de una tumba - y no sabes el dolor y el hueco que aun siento en mi interior – dijo colocando unas flores multicolores arriba de la tumba - mas sin embargo respiro e inhalo concentrándome y recordando la promesa que te hice, _seguiré viviendo y contare a todo el mundo que tu exististe, todo esto y todo lo que tu me pidas, lo are, solamente por ti, y por nuestro amor_ – se levanto y miro al cielo imaginándose el rostro del pelirrojo _- Y PARA QUE NO CIENTAS QUE ESTE AMOR FUE SOLO UN JUEGO NI QUE JUGASTES CON MIGO, SI NO, UN AMOR PARA NO OLVIDAR…Y SIEMPRE RECORDAR…_

_FIN._

--

Hola!, se que esta triste, pero esta es mi única manera de sacar un dolor que traigo dentro de mi.

Si has leído hasta aquí es que te agrada este tipo de situación, y si no es así… de todas maneras, esta vez no pido rewins. Solo quería expresar algo…

_Ya que las lagrimas son la cura para todo mal,_

_Pero si lloras a solas la herida se abrirá más._

Atte: Starfive


End file.
